I can't loose you
by Nico Di Angelo101
Summary: I loved her. She loves me. He loves me. I lost all that was important to me on that fateful day. Nothing will ever make life worth living not that she's gone. Rated M cause I didn't know what to rate it cause I'm half asleep.


One shot.

* * *

Jade's POV

I was sick and tired of this. He can be as mad as he wants, but I love her. I need her in my life, without her I would be lost to the world. Without her, I would still be in the on/off relationship with _him. _Now, that I have finally found happiness, it just needs to be ripped out from my grasp.

_FLASHBACK_

I had just walked into Hollywood Arts. It was the start of another amazing day that I could spend with my new girlfriend, Cat Valentine. Yes, Cat and I are and have been best friends since practically diapers, but ever since a week ago we have been dating. Beck and I broke up, because we found that Beck was cheating on me with Tori and also that I was bi. Being bi is fine, and many accept it. Cat has been open about her being bi since before Tori even was admitted. Anyways, so I was walking into the school, prepared to be enthusiastically greeted by my little girl, when I heard _him_. As I turned the corner I was greeted my the sight of Cat with her beautiful dyed red hair all frizzy and messy along with her mascara running slowly down her cheek. It looked like she had been yelling at someone for a long time. I turned my head to the side so I could see whom had made her such a reck when I came face to face with _Beck_. His normally handsome face had a small red handprint on it, along with his 'always perfect hair' a utter mess. He was glaring at Cat and when he noticed me, he made a wicked grin as he pulled out a revolver.

"This ends now." he said as he pointed the awful weapon at my baby.

When he said this, I knew at that moment that he wouldn't even hesitate to pull the trigger. He would kill my girl, and I would never be able to save her. I glance at him and I notice that he has dark bags under his eyes and he seems to have yelled and argued for a long time seeing as his throat looked like it was tenser than normal. I drop my bag softly on the ground and run and lunge forward to push Cat out of the line of fire. At that moment it felt like it was in slow motion as he pulled the damn trigger. The sounding of the release high, and the bullet came speeding out.

'just a little farther' I thought

Just as I think this I hear the bullet puncture skin, ripping it apart and digging in farther. I don't feel pain, even as I land onto the cold hard ground. I hear a steady thump as a body falls to the ground. 'Cat' is all that I think. I roll over and I see crimson. Cat is lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, the blood already seeping from underneath her. I quickly gather myself and rush to her side. From the corner of my eye I see that Beck is starting to get recognition back. I shake it off and quickly pull out my pear phone and call 911 and report that I need help ASAP. I look down and plead with all my might.

"PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME CAT! I LOVE YOU GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!" I yell this as I see her beautiful angelic face. Her eyes are closed and she has a trace of a smile with blood all around her. "Please! Please Cat! I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough! Please be alive!" I beg her as I collapse into heavy sob when I feel no pulse from my girlfriend.

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Beck's POV

I had realized that I still loved Jade, and I couldn't stand the thought that she had left me for Cat. I mean Cat of all people! Yes, I killed her. It was for a good cause though. Now Jade and I can be together with no conflict-ion! Cat and I were arguing over who Jade loved. When I saw Jade walk into the room, I knew that if I didn't _dispose_ of Cat now, then I would never get back with Jade. I shook my head and I noticed Jade had called the Police. That could only mean that I was going to be arrested. I lick my lips, that certainly could not due, so I stride over to MY new girlfriend Jade (yes I broke up with Tori, she was just not hot enough) and I wrap my arms around her and I lean in to kiss her when I feel something cold pierce my skin and warm liquid run down my chest I look down and see long sharp silver scissors protruding out of my collar. I fall down unconscious.

Jade's POV

I had just stabbed Beck, he is still alive, I made sure he was so he can go rot in jail for what he did to my baby. My baby. I look down at the crimson blood that belonged to Cat, staining my fingers and I let out a loud painful cry as I feel the full knowledge that I had lost the girl that kept me alive, my best friend, my sole mate and my Caterina Valentine forever.


End file.
